The proposed research seeks to examine the relationship between attitudes toward rape (concern, fear and assessment of risk) and the behavioral consequences of those attitudes for women (avoidance and mobilization strategies including participation in informal and formal groups) in terms of a number of mediating factors (victimization, locus of control, sources of information about rape and degree of integration into the community). We propose a multi-methodological approach to data gathering (telephone surveys with women and men in randomly selected households, in-person interviews, media analysis, and participant observation) in five communities in each of three cities. A more-broadly-based telephone survey is proposed to enhance generalizability of findings derived from the quantitative studies. The specific focus on rape in the large number of sites is feasible through collaboration with an LEAA-funded project focused generally on reactions to crime in 12 of the same 15 communities and currently being conducted through the auspices of the Center of Urban Affairs at Northwestern University.